


Miracle

by tigragrece



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Chanyeol missed Kris he knew he was away for a long time because they have différents scheldue and plans between drama filming and everything.He really missed him with him at his side.





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> One of my work who was in my draft since a while and that i wanted to post
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Chanyeol missed Kris he knew he was away for a long time because they have différents schedule and plans between drama filming and everything.  
He really missed him with him at his side.  
  
It's was soon the time of their birthday and even if they have told they will spend together, but all he can do is crosses his finger.  
  
Kris have told him the day before that "I will maybe be late but will be here"  
  
Chanyeol was a little sad but when he thought he will be alone today. The door open and Kris was here and hugged him  
Chanyeol began to cry a little.  
  
"I'm here my love, I'm sorry if I was a little late..."  
  
"You are not late, you are here and it's all I wanted"  
  
What they didn't know is that outside the snow begun to fall.  
Right now they didn't care about the rest the most important was inside of their home where they finally reunite.


End file.
